Marry Me
by FirstupLastdown
Summary: One fight. One world tour. One movie career. One song later


_And now it's time for The latest in celebrity news..._

 _Santana Lopez is now performing at the United Music Awards next month after an artist backed out due to family reasons. Santana confirmed the news with a tweet._

Santana looks up with a smile at the tv when she heard her name called out.

 _And now time for our last story_..

 _Actress Quinn Fabray is off the market!_

 _You heard right! Miss Fabray and her team confirmed the engagement to Hollywood's bad boy turned good earlier this evening._

Santana head whipped up the tv only to stare blankly at the tv. She could hear her phone going off in the distance she knew it would be Rachel calling to check on her. She turned off the tv and reached for her phone ignoring the text and call from Rachel and instead texting her manager

"We're gonna play a new song at the UMAs. I'm writing it right now"

She gave a small smile when she got a three thumbs up text message back.

Santana broke out her notebook and wrote rest of the night.

The next month Santana found her self on stage in front of the bright lights and thousands of fans and other artists applauding and cheering

"Alright guys. Settle down" Santana says with a slight laugh. "We've got a brand new song. It was just wrote and put together for this special occasion. Here we go guys" Santana looks over at her piano player and nods her head and turns back to the mic and the guitar strapped to her body. Santana closes her eyes and starts to sing

 _She wants to get married, she wants it perfect She wants her granddaddy preaching the service And she wants magnolias out in the country Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

 _Ooh, she got it all planned out_

 _Yeah, I can see it all right now_

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _But she don't wanna marry me_

Santana steps back from the mic and listens to the crowd grow quite and break out their phones and lighters to sway a light back and forth and smiles

 _I remember the night when I almost kissed her Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we've been friends forever And I'd always wonder if she felt the same way When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

 _And I know her daddy's been dreading this day. Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_

Santana closes her eyes again and Flashes back to a few days before when she received a text Quinn asking for her address for an invite. She responded back with she didn't want an invite but she would go as Rachel's plus one. Santana looked through pictures of her and Quinn a few years before their careers took off. They looked happy. Not knowing things were about to change.

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _But she don't wanna marry me_

 _Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I wish her the best now_

Santana replays the fight they had. It was over a co star Quinn had and the schedule of her very first tour. The only thing Santana can't regret is being the bigger person and apologizing a few months later when her tour was finished by that time Quinn already moved on and she moved out.

 _So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees Yeah, she wanna get married Yeah, she gonna get married But she ain't gonna marry me Whoa, but she ain't gonna marry me, no_

Santana closes out the song with a shy smile. She stepped away from the mic threw her hand up with a wave and listens to the crowd cheer. When the crowd started to stand her face broke out into an all out big cheesy smile. She got a standing ovation.

Santana found herself loading her last bag into the car taking her home. Her world tour was done she can finally go home relax a few days finish up her album.

"...Santana"

Santana whips her head around when she hears a voice she hasn't heard in years. The only conversations they've had was over text message mostly one sided with Quinn sharing updates and whatever else she texted her about. Santana stopped paying attention after she found out Quinn had moved on.

"Quinn... hi... what are you doi-" Santana was cut off by Quinn's lips against her. Santana's hands instantly went to Quinn's hips.

"Quinn.. I.. we.. you.. can't. You're engaged." Santana looks at Quinn. "What are you even doing here?"

"We broke up. I didn't love him. He did for a PR stunt" Quinn whispers looking down her shoes becoming way more interesting.

"You didn't answer my question." Santana says

"I'm Rachel's plus one" she points over her shoulder where Rachel is standing causally talking to another artist.

"I'm sorry to hear about your engagement. But what are you going right here?" Santana asks again.

Quinn sighs "you and me. Were it. We don't belong with anyone else. You're everything to me. Even when I was out doing my own thing my mind always circles right back to you. You and me were forever. You're it for me Santana. I love you and eventually that song you sang tonight will be irrelevant and untrue. I wanted to marry you then. We were young, stupid, and dumb. I suggest we give it, us, this another chance."

Santana lifts Quinn chin lightly making Quinn take a deep breath in and to make eye contact. Santana looks back and forth between Quinn's hazel eyes looking for what she's doesn't know but quickly makes her decision "I think we can work something out" she whispers and kisses Quinn.

In the background Rachel yells "finally" only to be met with two middle fingers raised at her. One from Quinn. One from Santana.

* * *

—Everything goes to their respected owner.


End file.
